Model Behavior
"Model Behavior" is the sevententh episode in Season 1 of Chasing Life. It aired on ABC Family February 23, 2015. Overview April feels the backlash from a recent, controversial article, especially when it becomes national news and it turns into a case of he said, she said and her job is on the line. Beth has an opportunity to impress her new boss by booking "real teen" models for an upcoming fashion show, and she recruits Brenna and Greer for the job. Brenna's concern for Greer grows after Greer has an uncharacteristic outburst at the show. Meanwhile, Sara becomes suspicious when Emma deflects questions about her recent high school reunion, clearly hiding something. Sara is asked out on a date by an unexpected suitor. Cast Main Cast *Italia Ricci as April Carver *Mary Page Keller as Sara Carver *Richard Brancatisano as Dominic Russo *Haley Ramm as Brenna Carver *Aisha Dee as Beth Kingston Guest cast * Steven Weber as George Carver *Scott Michael Foster as Leo Hendrie *Gracie Dzienny as Greer Danville Trivia TBA Music * Background by Barcelona - ''April and Beth discussed Beth’s new job. She’s the second assistant to a designer and isn’t thrilled about her duties then they discuss Leo & April and their relationship. * '''We Were Made to Be Broken' by Jules Larson & AG - ''Beth asks Brenna to model some clothes for her bosses fashion show then mention that Greer would be into. * '''Back Burner' by Amy Stroup - ''April and Brenna discuss Greer at the fashion show and Brenna insisted they are just friends when Beth comes over asking for Greer's location; April, Brenna & Beth find Greer panicking. * '''Looking Forward' by Garrison Starr & AG - ''Brenna and April argue about Greer. * '''Dizzy (feat. Jessi Collins)' by The Rix - ''April’s nose starts bleeding while in the bathroom; Still in shocked as she leaves the bathroom, as Dominic tells her the good new about Richie Miranda she tells him she thinks her cancer is back. * '''The Thing About Love' by ''The Weakness - ''Greer confesses her confusion, loose of control and her wanting to be with her to Brenna about her life then Brenna tells Greer they should be friends while she works things out. Gallery 135243 0446 pre 595 STV Main White TV.jpg 135243 0422 pre 595 STV Main White TV.jpg 135243 0355 pre 595 STV Main White TV.jpg 135243 0326 pre 595 STV Main White TV.jpg 135243 0286 pre 595 STV Main White TV.jpg 135243 0213b pre 595 STV Main White TV.jpg 135243 0213a pre 595 STV Main White TV.jpg 135243 0175 pre 595 STV Main White TV.jpg 135243 0126 pre 595 STV Main White TV.jpg 135243 0125 pre 595 STV Main White TV.jpg 135243 0100 pre 595 STV Main White TV.jpg 135243 0095 pre 595 STV Main White TV.jpg 135243 0080 pre 595 STV Main White TV.jpg 135243 0070 pre 595 STV Main White TV.jpg 135243 0053 pre 595 STV Main White TV.jpg 135243 0049 pre 595 STV Main White TV.jpg 135243 0039 pre 595 STV Main White TV.jpg 135243 0032 pre 595 STV Main White TV.jpg Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming episodes Category:Season 1 episodes